


The Boys Of Summer

by amathela



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't need boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Of Summer

"See? We don't need boys."

"Definitely." Brooke grinned as she rolled over, closing her eyes against the glare of the sun. This was how it was supposed to be - her and Peyton, just the two of them. No boys. Especially not boys named Lucas Scott who ran away without so much as a goodbye.

She didn't even object when Peyton grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the water. And she definitely didn't object when Peyton's hands ran through her wet hair, pulling her closer until their lips touched, warm and salty and smiling.

Nope, they didn't need boys at all.


End file.
